From Fur to Flesh
by LivingInADream95
Summary: Could a spell gone wrong turn into a dream come true? Sabrina/Salem. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know this is a fairly neglected fandom, but I'm hoping my story reaches a few people. I hate how small the selection of Salem/Sabrina fanfiction is and I wanted to try my hand at writing one of my own. Let me know what you think. Your opinions would be greatly appreciated :)**

**Chapter 1:**

Sabrina closed the spellbook with a groan and flopped onto her bed, having had enough witch practice for one day. She had spent the past two hours trying in vain to get the complex spell to work. She was fed up and just wanted to get magic off of her mind.

Apparently, that wasn't going to happen. As she lay on her bed trying to think of anything else, her mind kept going back to that spell. Sabrina covered her face with her hands and let out a long exasperated sigh. As she did so, Salem waltz into the room, Perfect timing as always. He was poised to make a smug comment as usual, which would only add to her frustration.

She didn't even have to look up to know he was there staring at her. He had such a large and imposing presence that she could always tell when he entered a room. All the cat-like grace in the world couldn't change that.

Sabrina sat up and glared at Salem. He just sat there looking at her, flicking his tail.

"You and I both know you have some smug comment to make, so you may as well just say it," Sabrina said impatiently. She was not in the mood for his snark right now.

"Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina… Would I do such a thing?" Salem purred.

Sabrina laughed sarcastically.

"Okay, maybe I would. You caught me," he smirked, enjoying the cynical look on her face. He loved to push her buttons.

"What is it about my frustration that brings you such happiness?" she asked incredulously.

"It takes my mind off of my own misfortune," he said simply.

She just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"So, whatchya been trying to do this time?" he asked with a smirk.

"If you must know, I was trying to do a very complicated spell."

"Maybe I can help, what spell was it?" Salem asked with genuine curiosity, his adoration for Sabrina getting the best of him yet again.

He knew he shouldn't feel this way about her, but he did. He had for years now. He couldn't help himself, he loved everything about her. Her smile, the twinkle in her eyes, the smell of her hair, the way she didn't put up with shit from anybody. Everything about this woman drove him mad.

"Are you actually trying to help or are you just using this as another way to make fun of me?" she asked.

Salem was taken aback by her words.

"Sabrina, I've never made fun of you. I may ruffle your feathers from time to time, but believe me, I don't do it to belittle you," he replied, hurt evident in his voice.

Sabrina felt bad for having said what she said. She knew Salem genuinely cared about her. She just had trouble believing it sometimes.

"Sorry, Salem. This spell has me a little too worked up I guess. Umm I think it was a transfiguration spell or something like that," Sabrina said hesitantly.

"Wow you weren't kidding. Transfiguration spells really are big league," he said playfully, easing the tension in the room.

Sabrina smiled and gave a breathy laugh. She always felt a little self-conscious when Salem was being nice to her.

Salem pawed through the huge book, searching for the illustrious spell. It took him a few minutes, but he finally found it. He sat there quietly, evaluating the spell.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong… I have everything the spellbook says I need and as far as I know I've been saying it right, so I don't see what the problem is," Sabrina explained.

"Hmm maybe you should try doing it again. That way I can see for myself what the problem is," he said logically.

Sabrina stood up from her bed and walked back over to the spellbook with a sigh. "Okay, may as well give it another shot," she said.

Salem smiled and waited patienly.

Sabrina started chanting the Latin words of the spell, paying close attention to get them right. She did her best to keep her mind focused on the spell, knowing that thinking about something else could lead to disaster.

Just as she was about to finish the spell Salem broke her concentration by hacking up a hairball.

"Salem!" she shouted.

Her room quickly filled with smoke, signaling her that the spell was working. She started to panic, knowing that the spell did not go as planned. She coughed, trying to clear the smoke from her lungs. It didn't take long for it to clear, but what she saw now would stay with her forever.

She stood there staring, slack jawed, at a now very naked, and very human, Salem. She couldn't believe her eyes. Salem was human again! She knew she was going to be in a world of trouble, but right now she was having trouble focusing on that. Instead her mind was preoccupied with ogling Salem.

Never in her wildest dreams had Sabrina imagined the real Salem to be this attractive. He was at least 6 feet tall with long black shaggy hair and piercing hazel eyes. The real Salem was not lanky like cat Salem. Oh no. Human Salem was one toned, muscular man. Sabrina couldn't help but be attracted to him.

It took her a few seconds to realize she was staring at him. She quickly averted her eyes, her face turning crimson in embarrassment at what she just did.

"Like what you see?" Salem asked confidently.

He couldn't help but feel smug about her reaction. He had wanted her to look at him like this for so long and now she finally was. He could smell her arousal and it was getting him excited, which was not a good thing considering his current state.

He quickly grabbed the sheet off of Sabrina's bed and wrapped it around his waist in an attempt to conceal himself.

"You can look again… I'm decent," he said, clearing his throat.

Sabrina turned her face back towards him slowly.

"Sorry for… staring," she said quietly.

If Salem hadn't have been paying attention, he would have missed what she said.

He smiled and placed a hand on her upper arm, squeezing gently. "Don't worry about it," he said reassuringly.

She smiled a small smile.

Suddenly realization of their situation set in and Sabrina began to panic.

"Oh no… They're going to kill me when they find out what I've done! I'm going to go to witch jail!" she stammered.

Sabrina's panic tugged tightly at Salem's heartstrings. He pulled Sabrina into a hug, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Shh, everything's going to be fine," he said softly, doing his best to comfort her.

He hated seeing her so worried.

Sabrina began to cry into his chest, sobbing quietly. After her crying had slowed down, Salem pulled back a little to look at her. He gently wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb, giving her a reassuring smile.

"How can you be so calm?" she asked, looking up at him meaningfully.

"Practice," he said with a grin and a wink.

Sabrina smiled at this. _Traditional Salem_ she thought to herself.

She rested her head back on his chest and he held her close once again. Salem kissed the top of her head then rested his head against hers. They stayed like this for what felt like hours, just holding each other in silence. Enjoying each other's company.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just wanted to thank those of you who have given my story a shot. Hopefully you like the chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 2:**

Sabrina pulled away slightly to look up at Salem. "What are we going to say to my aunts?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

Salem stroked her hair soothingly, speaking in a soft tone, "We'll just tell them the truth. They won't be mad at you Bean."

She smiled at him, "Bean, I like that nickname."

Salem kissed her forehead and whispered, "me too."

They stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes longer before finally breaking apart to face reality. As they left the room to head downstairs Salem grabbed Sabrina's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Sabrina looked at their hands and blushed, which did not go unnoticed by Salem, despite his lack of comment.

"Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zilda, where are you?" Sabrina called as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"We're in here Sabrina," Hilda hollered.

"And where exactly is 'here'?" Sabrina asked sarcastically.

Salem gave her a stern look.

Sabrina smirked, "I know, I know, not the time to get sassy."

He chuckled in response.

"We're in the kitchen dear," this time Zilda was the one to speak.

They headed towards the kitchen grudgingly.

The aunts were too distracted with a recipe they were trying to decipher to look up. "Is there something we can help you with dear," Aunt Zilda asked politely.

Sabrina fidgeted nervously then cleared her throat. "Well… Ummm… I kind of have a _small _problem… I was trying to do a spell, but I messed it up… Big time," she said shakily.

Salem rubbed her lower back comfortingly, waiting for the aunts to look up and see what it was Sabrina was trying to tell them.

They looked up a few seconds later, both shocked into silence. A rare occurrence in the Spellman household. They looked at each other then back to Salem.

Finally Hilda spoke, "Salem… Is it really you?"

Salem just nodded his head and averted his eyes.

"I don't understand… How did this even happen? I didn't even think it was possible.." Hilda rambled, trying desperately to wrap her head around the situation.

Aunt Zilda still hadn't spoken and it was making Sabrina even more nervous. She knew her aunt was going to go off on a tirade and she was worried about just how bad the consequences were going to be.

"Aunt Zilda, please say something," Sabrina begged, wanting to get this over with.

All attention was on Zilda now. She just stared blankly at her niece and the once again human Salem.

"Can't you just yell at me and get it over with," Sabrina said, getting frustrated.

"Shh, give her time Bean," Salem said soothingly.

Salem's words calmed her nerves significantly. She was feeling less edgy. They all waited patiently for Zilda to speak.

Finally, she spoke, "Salem, you know the council _will_ find out about this eventually."

Salem hung his head dejectedly, "Yes, I'm aware. But I'm willing to face the consequences if it means getting to be human again, even if it's just for a short while."

Zilda nodded her head in understanding, "Alright. Well we won't alert the council. Hilda and I will do what we can to keep your secret. As far as I'm concerned, you've been punished enough already."

Salem smiled a small smile at her. "Thank you Zilda. And thank you Hilda," he said with genuine gratitude. He hadn't expected them to take it so well.

Sabrina leaned closer to Salem, smiling up at him. He looked down at her and his smile grew. The sparkle in his eyes gave Sabrina a warm feeling deep inside of her.

Hilda and Zilda gave each other a knowing look. They had known about Salem's affection for Sabrina for quite some time now. They were hoping for the best for him. He was good for Sabrina and she was good for him.

"We'll keep your secret on one condition," Zilda said with mirth.

Now it was Salem's turn to worry, "I'll do anything."

"Don't break her heart."

Salem looked at her with wide eyes. Sabrina turned her attention to him, not sure if she was interpreting what her aunt said correctly. His face told her that she was.

The aunts just smiled and chuckled lightheartedly. They had always hoped these two would have a shot together.

They went back to their recipe, leaving an embarrassed Salem and a giddy and confused Sabrina in their wake.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before either of them could muster up the courage to speak.

"Why don't we go back upstairs?" Salem suggested.

"Okay," was all Sabrina could say.

They headed back up to Sabrina's room in a daze.


End file.
